


Fire And Ice

by flickawhip



Category: Full Out (Open TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massively AU. </p><p>176) Highland Rogue, London Miss by Margaret Moore<br/>Lady of Vice<br/>Taylor is arrogant – unapologetically so.<br/>When she’s asked to impersonate one half of a married couple to infiltrate Edinburgh society she relishes the challenge of being ‘married’ to the frustratingly wilful yet beautiful Claire.<br/>Lady of Virtue?<br/>Claire makes no bones about her fervent dislike of the dishonoured coquette. She’s the last person on earth she can conceive of marrying – sham or otherwise. But being forced to play wife to the beautiful-as-sin wastrel brings up very real feelings of desire…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire And Ice

Taylor is an arrogant person at the best of times, she knows this and she refuses to apologize for being herself. This, of course, is not the best of times. 

She had been asked to impersonate one half of a married couple, a lesbian married couple no less, to infiltrate into Edinburgh society, a tall order for someone so unrelentingly American. Still, she was looking forward to the challenge of being married, even if it was only a fake marriage, to the woman she had met when she first arrived in London, the beautiful but also frustratingly willful Claire. Claire, of course, seemed to hate her. 

Claire had made it clear she did not like Taylor, in point of fact, she harbored a fervent dislike of the American woman. She was the last person on earth Claire would marry, even if the marriage was a sham. All the same, as they prepared for the roles they must take, she was beginning to find herself a little attracted to the beautiful and sinful Taylor, the woman who was, of course, supposedly her wife. Resisting her desire would not be easy.


	2. Married Life

They had settled easily as it happened, Taylor able to put Claire at ease by agreeing they would only share a bed or bedroom when they had guests, the rest of the time Claire would not be expected to share her bed. 

Time passed, the social niceties were kept, albeit tiringly, but still Claire found herself uneasy about the idea of sharing Taylor's bed. 

Her dislike for the woman had turned into an almost desire for something more than what they were playing at... and indeed, when they had guests to stay, she had to fight every urge to give in to her lust. 

Then, suddenly, the task was over, she was free to leave. 

Taylor, much to her surprise, had decided to stay, she had taken a liking to the balls and proms, she had offered Claire two options: Leave and be alone... or stay and be loved. 

Claire had, unsurprisingly, fought with her own mind for a long time before giving in and pulling Taylor behind her to the bedroom, finally giving in to her lust for the other woman. 

She would stay.


End file.
